My Stressful Life
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Damn right, it's stressful! I have a stressful damn job, where my idiot brother works, and a stupid French pervert who sexually harasses me-or everyone, actually... And my boss, who always hits on me! ..Well, he isn't that bad...Sh-Shut up! SpainXRomano..


**A/n: Haven't really written in a while, and I'm trying to write this with no plot in mind what-so-ever, so lets see how this turns out, shall we? XD I hope you'll read this till the end. Or, whatever chapter I make it to.**

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk, fidgeting with the pencil in my hand. Why was it so damn hard to make a design? I'm a fashion designer for god's sake! We're suppose to get things done fast while under pressure! I sighed. The only thing I had drawn was a dress. It was nice, but it wasn't right, dammit! The theme was calming! This dress was not calming what-so-ever! It had too many colors, it was too short and... and... UGH!<p>

I ripped the paper out of the notebook, crumbled it, and threw it at the door... Just as it swung open.

"_Ow!_" I heard Mr. Antonio Carriedo, my boss, say. "What was that for Lovi~?" He asked, picking up the paper that had hit him on the head, and was now on the ground.

"Why the hell wouldn't you knock before entering? Bastard! And don't call me 'Lovi'! My name is Lovino!" I yelled at him.

"Lo siento, Lovi~ I will next time~!" He said, ignoring the last part of what I said.

_Sure... _I thought. He says that all the damn time, he sure as hell knew that the next time he would just barge in like he usually does. "Yeah, whatever, what the hell do you want?"

He ignored my question as he looked at the piece of shit dress I drew. "Aw, Lovi~!" He cooed. "This is really cute~! But it doesn't go with this month's theme at all! It suppose to be calming~ This is very loud and it looks like you're going to go to a party in this type of outfit~"

"Yeah, I fucking know, that's why I threw it away!"

"But Lovi~!" He whined.

I sighed. "Yes?"

"The deadline is in three days! You don't have that much time to make a design and everyone else is already done!" He said. He walked behind my desk and behind me. He put his right hand over my right hand which was currently holding a pencil.

I blushed. N-Not because I was embarrassed or anything, dammit! B-Because it was fucking getting hot in my office! Yeah! E-Even though the Air Conditioning was on... S-Shut up! "_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_" I asked, obviously flustered.

"Helping you, Lovi!" He said, making my hand move on my paper.

I smacked his hand away and shot up. "I don't need help I can make a goddamn design on my own!" I yelled. I was extremely independent, even if it didn't seem like that sometimes.

Antonio sighed as he walked to the door. "Okay, Lovi~ Just make sure you get it done~ Do it for boss~!" He said, before leaving.

My face was red(Not from embarrassment, dammit!) as I sat back down, my heart beating fast. If anyone made my blood pressure rise, It was definitely Antonio. But then again, he wasn't _the worst _of them all. There was also Alfred, the crazy, obnoxious, egotistic, American I work with. There was also fuck-face Francis, the perverted Frenchman who's always trying to get everyone in bed with him, who I also work with.

...And, last, and maybe least, my stupid little brother Feliciano. All he ever does is fucking whine! All the damn time it's 'Ve~ Fratello, could I have some pasta? Please, fratello? Pasta~!" I swear, pasta's on his damn mind all day!

..I really need a damn vacation. Anyway, those are the annoying people who work with me. Of course, everyone I work with annoys me, but those three are at the top of the list.

* * *

><p><strong>(After work, it's 7:00 pm now)<strong>

I was sitting in the living room, still trying to think of a design. My notebook was in my hand, and I was ready to make that damn design! I was trying to focus on it, but my damn brother was watching TV and it was fucking loud! Who the hell could concentrate like that?

"FELICIANO!" I yelled. "TURN DOWN THE DAMN TV! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

He quickly turned down the TV. "Ve! I'm sorry fratello!" Feliciano pouted. Not an adorable one, a stupid fucking 'Let me do what I want' pout. "Ve~? Working~? On what, fratello~?"

"On that stupid fucking assignment where we had to design something calming to the eyes!" I yelled, not in the mood to talk. Then again, I never liked talking with my brother.

"Ve? But fratello! That's due in three days!" He said in this stupid fucking whiny voice.

"Yeah, I fucking know, so that's why-!"

_Ping!_

"What the fuck is it now?" I exclaimed, taking out my phone and looking at the text.

**From: Antonio**

**Subject:Work**

**Message: Lovi~! Are you getting you're work done~? It's due in three days, remember~! Oh, and can we go out for coffee tomorrow~?**

I called his stupid ass up. Why would no one just leave me the fuck alone?

"_Hola~?"_

"STOP TRYING TO HIT ON ME VIA TEXTING, YOU BASTARD! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

"_Ah~ Lovi~! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were working~! Good boy-"_

"Stop treating me like I'm a damn kid!" I yelled, blushing. ...Sh-Shut up...

"_I'm not~!"_

I sighed. Feliciano turned the TV back up and my ears turned red out of anger. "FELICIANO! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU?" He turned it back down. Smart of him to do that, too, or else I probably would have put it on mute, and shoved the remote up his-

"_Lovi~? Are you being mean to your brother~?"_

"Stai zitto, bastardo!" I yelled. Why the hell was I surrounded by idiots? Is peace to much to fucking ask for?

"_Anyway-"_

I hung up the phone, not wanting to talk anymore. That bastard! Telling me to do my work, then treating me like a kid, then accusing me of being mean to my brother? How dare he!

I walked to mine and Feliciano's room to get some _actual motherfuckin' work done without any damn idiots disturbing me_. I gave out a relieved sigh. I began to sketch out a sweater. With a nice diamond pattern. That's calming enough, right? Yeah, I think it's good enough.

"Hey this actually looks pretty good-"

_Ping!_

**From: Antonio**

**Subject: Lovi~**

**Message: So, Lovi, you never answered if you want to go out with me or not~!**

_MOTHERFUCKER!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked the first chapter~! Please, drop a review~!**


End file.
